


A Place to Call Home

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Loveless
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will make their own world with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under My Skin

The stains on her shirt were more than coffee. Her napkin came away with brown, but the stains on her heart could not be wiped away. Mirrors never lie. Her name was fading, like frost on glass during winter. She stared at the smooth skin above her breast (memories of Kouya's lips, heat like sunburn, her heart aflame). Though she smiled, today her heart was cold.

Yamato was good at keeping secrets. She didn't tell the girls at her school what she thought of them, or that it wasn't a boy who took her ears away. She didn't tell her foster parents why she stayed out so late, or who her bespectacled friend really was. Sometimes Yamato wished she could be like Kouya, who never lied and never pretended to be anything she was not. Yamato kept up her facade every day, and only Kouya could see through it to who she was inside.

But now she wasn't sure how long this would last. She had already proven she was a weak sacrifice. She wanted nothing less than to hold Kouya back. Kouya, whose tears she had kissed away and who had held her with understanding, loved her like no one else had or ever would. Kouya, who would be loyal to her to the end. 

Her Kouya.

And today would change everything. Because though cold water could heal the pain in her skin, it would not heal the pain she felt inside. Without a name, she was lost. She was only a scared girl named Yamato.

_"I would make you mine, all of you."_

She leaned against the mirror, fighting the tears. Her lips brushed the cold surface, as Kouya's face appeared behind her closed eyes.

"You're not mine," she whispered. _Not when my name is gone._

When the stain had faded, she went back to the Aoyagi boy, her face smiling while her heart was screaming.


	2. Free

The first few days, Kouya had felt naked without her ears. But then Yamato was naked with her and in the warmth and comfort she felt wrapped in her lover's arms she forgot she had ever had them. Some days she woke up feeling dazed, lost, the consequence of being without a name, without meaning. But she was not alone, would not know what she would do if she ever found Yamato not by her side, and the feeling would make her feel dizzy all over again, until Yamato held her and said, _It's okay, I'm not going anywhere._ Maybe eventually she would believe her. 

The first time she looked at herself in the mirror, really saw herself standing there skinny and pale and naked, she stared at the place where the tattoo had once been. And she found it almost hard to believe that a single mark had brought them together, and had almost torn them apart. Then Yamato walked into the bathroom without knocking (_God, it was so infuriating how she did that but Kouya wouldn't have her any other way_). And without a word Yamato took off her own clothes and stood by her, and suddenly Kouya realized what this truly meant. 

_We're free,_ she said. Yamato smiled and took her hand, and Kouya no longer felt dizzy at all.

  



End file.
